


Making and Keeping Friends

by osterac1999



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Build-A-Bear Workshop, Fluff, Gen, Jenna Week, Platonic Relationships, Shopping Malls, a crush or two hinted at by jenna, a gift hunt is afoot, build-a-bear has pokemon plushies btw and I love them, day two AND three of it, slight regrets on the not-sooner-friends scale, they're friends!! let them be friends!!, they're so expensive tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osterac1999/pseuds/osterac1999
Summary: Jenna wasn’t the best gift giver, she’d be the first to admit that. Her heart had immediately dropped when the group had adopted the idea ofsecret santa. Sure, she was the ‘gossip queen’, but that didn’t mean she automatically knew what someone would like. For example, she had gotten Michael. She hadthoughtit would be easy, considering he was the retro-gamer, weird music type. In reality, she couldn’t find anything she thought he would like. So, she had called in Jeremy for help.





	Making and Keeping Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This took me through an intense writer's block and it seems REAL rushed so it's probably shitty but!! Whatever!! I combined day two and three for it so enjoy

Jenna wasn’t the best gift giver, she’d be the first to admit that. Her heart had immediately dropped when the group had adopted the idea of _secret santa_. Sure, she was the ‘gossip queen’, but that didn’t mean she automatically knew what someone would like. For example, she had gotten Michael. She had _thought_ it would be easy, considering he was the retro-gamer, weird music type. In reality, she couldn’t find anything she thought he would like. So, she had called in Jeremy for help.

When they stepped out of the car, she felt an immediate sense of dread. The mall seemed to loom over them, dooming them to a fruitless search. It probably didn’t help that it closed in an hour.

“Okay, ideas?” Jenna asked once they were inside, walking toward the map. She tapped on the screen as she waited for Jeremy to respond. She glanced back at him and could swear he was trying to eat his phone. “Why do _you_ look nervous? It’s my pride on the line.”

He snorted, finally putting his phone down. “My pride as his _best friend_ is on the line. This is a make it or break it friendship moment.”

“You could get him a napkin as a birthday present and he would cry tears of _joy_.” She shoved his shoulder lightly and turned back to the map again. “Alright, stores?”

He hummed and tapped his chin, leaning toward it. “FYE for sure and probably…” He trailed off and looked at Jenna.

She knew exactly what his idea would be. “No, we are _not_ going to Hot Topic. I refuse to go in there and it’s way overpriced. Next idea.”

“I… Build-A-Bear.” He finally said, looking sheepishly at her, but still not backing down.

“What? Are we going to make him one or just get a gift card?”

“We’re obviously making him one. He _loves_ Bulbasaur.” He pointed to the escalators. “It’s in the red section.” Before they could even move, he paused. “Wait. What’s the price cap?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s like thirty dollars.” She answered, stepping onto the escalator. Honestly, she wasn’t too concerned about prices. She glanced back and saw his face drop. “It’s fine. We just get rid of the receipt and boom! No evidence.”

He snorted. “I think that’s a bit unethical.”

“Neither of us are cops. No one has to know.” 

 

 

Build-A-Bear was a whole different world. Maybe it was the fluorescent lights shining down on you or the crowded aisles. Or the kids tapping away at the screens, trying to name their stuffed animals something _unique_. She wasn’t sure if seven-year-olds could really grasp the idea of _unique_ , but damn were they trying. 

The second they entered, Jeremy made a rush toward the bins with the… animal shells. He started digging through the bin, trying to find the perfect Bulbasaur for Michael. Personally, Jenna couldn’t see the difference between them all, but she couldn’t ignore the grin on his face when he found the ‘best’ one.

“This one? A winner.” He shoved it into her face and she laughed slightly, pushing it away.

“Whatever you say. You _are_ the true one being tested today.” She joked, grabbing the shell. “Okay, what do we do?”

The entire process took a bit longer than she would have liked, but she enjoyed it regardless. Quite a few things went wrong, though.

Jeremy managed to trip and fall into the sound machine, hitting several buttons. Everything stuttered to a stop as it seemed to die before them. He glanced toward a worker, who looked absolutely dead inside, near them and started to apologize.

“I-I’m sorry-” He jolted back as the machine just seemed to scream at him. Jenna cackled at the shocked look on his face. “Why is it yelling at me?” He asked in a bit of a whiny voice.

With another cackle, she turned away from the screaming machine. “Well, you _did_ just assault it. Good thing I’m not a cop.”

She didn’t have to turn around to know he had an unimpressed look on his face.

Her favorite part had to have been the guy working the fluff machine _demanding_ Jeremy pour his heart and soul into his new friend. He gripped onto the little heart almost desperately, like he was trying to get it to soak up all his love. Maybe he _was_ serious about the whole ‘friendship on the line’ thing. But, despite his red face and quietly mumbled pledge, he had a small smile. He had a quiet charm about him. No wonder-

She stopped herself. She wasn’t going to (accidentally) reveal someone’s crush. She would be dead by morning.

Eventually, Jeremy and Jenna were freed from the saccharine mess around them. They made their way towards the registers and she took the time to look around the room. She couldn’t say she _loved_ the yellow walls or the red trim, but there was a certain charm that she knew captured the little hearts around her. And, despite the bustle of the crowd, there were little moments of calm interspersed. There were certain corners of the room that looked just so _homely_. She couldn’t help the soft smile that crossed her face.

Jeremy broke her out of her thoughts by tapping on her shoulder. “Hey, I’ve got the certificate.”

She quickly grabbed it out of his hands and snorted, covering her mouth. “You named it _Jeremy?_ A little egotistical, hm?” She asked, jabbing him in the side before handing it back over.

“Well, I, well-” He sputtered, going to cover his face with his hands. 

She gently pulled his hands away and smiled. “I think it’s cute. A little _nerdy_ -” To emphasize this, she poked him in the cheek. “-but cute nonetheless. Plus, he’ll think _I_ made it; so your secret, _nerdy_ sentiments are safe with me.”

“Jenna, _no_.”

Leaving the mall, she felt a weight leave her. She couldn’t stand the idea of letting down someone, even if it was just for a dumb gift exchange. All in all, she was glad she recruited Jeremy for this, too. They never really hung out, and this was… nice. New. She’d need to invite him over for a real hang out, though, and paint his nails or something. And, of course, figuring out any possible crush would be fun, too.

There was definitely something special about him and she was kind of mad at herself for not seeing it before. At least they had their friendship now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3 <3 I'm def not the proudest of this but it's out there!! 
> 
> If y'all wanna come yell at me, my tumblr is @cuddlehoe


End file.
